


致敏

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F, 诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 30





	致敏

可乐里的冰都化了李敏亨也没来。

黄仁俊笨拙可怜地站在门口，眼睁睁看着杯中的可乐愈来愈多，终于冰块完全融化，泡软了纸质杯子。

戴红色帽子的票检员盯着黄仁俊，脸上还有店庆活动留下的黄色油彩，仿佛影院版小丑惊魂，他一边整理电影散场后留下的3D眼镜一边站在柜台后悄悄打量。

黄仁俊被盯得发毛，索性抬起头冲可怜虫微笑，故意吓唬人家。票检员惊得一抖手里眼镜哗啦混成大片，黄仁俊恶作剧得逞，勾出微笑吹了声口哨转身离开。他眼眶干得发酸心里反倒是麻木——早就猜到会是这样，可惜了专门为李敏亨穿的风衣，漂亮但冷。

天气根本算不上暖和，火锅店门口热闹的不像话。隔壁那家店玻璃上有雾蒙蒙的水汽，一个小男孩用手抹开水雾，跪在椅子上往外看，冲黄仁俊吐泡泡。

应该请李敏亨吃火锅的，黄仁俊想，看电影算什么嘛，反正他也不会在电影院里偷偷亲我，还不如吃火锅，要吃麻辣火锅。

毛茸茸的围巾、可爱的贝雷帽和到脖子的羊绒毛衣并不能锁住温度，黄仁俊的手指因为握着冰可乐杯太久冻的发僵，他白，所以鼻尖和眼尾的红就很明显。其实黄仁俊对碳酸饮料并不热衷，但是李敏亨小时候在加拿大长大，他喜欢可乐，喜欢无论什么季节都无限供应的加冰饮料。

黄仁俊走出电影院扔掉手里的冰可乐，把手揣进兜里。他微微低头埋脸在围巾中，把蓄了很久的眼泪抖掉。

李帝努出现的时候黄仁俊正对着新买的冰可乐发呆，一个人坐在快餐店里和对面色拉酱糊了满嘴的小孩大眼瞪小眼。当时他头发乱糟糟的，眼角也耷拉着，看起来像学校里社交失败的书呆子。

书呆子拿起汉堡剥开包装恶狠狠地对着小孩咬一大口，把小朋友吓得愣在原地然后“哇”的一声嚎出来，鼻子上还挂着奶泡一颤一颤。

李帝努看见他吓唬小孩子，无奈地对人家父母道歉，处理完这些才坐到旁边。他很教养长的又好，马上就获得了小孩子父母的原谅。

“你靠边，太挤了。”黄仁俊一边啃汉堡一边凶李帝努，颐气指使飞扬跋扈，却又莫名可怜兮兮的，像逞强的坏脾气小孩。

“嗯。”已经贴在玻璃上的大少爷点点头，又靠边坐了些，把黄仁俊放在腿上的那只手牵起来放进自己兜里替他暖着。

“我已经很努力了，”黄仁俊撕开土豆泥的封条，加进去番茄酱搅拌，因为只有一只手操作，动作歪歪扭扭而且极其暴力，“但是李敏亨还是讨厌我，他小时候不是挺喜欢我的吗？”

李帝努给他把桌子上的番茄酱擦干净，又用温暖干燥的手指把黄仁俊脸上残留的泪痕抹去，他等黄仁俊吃完快餐，问：“还去看电影吗？”

在那个轻轻的、小心翼翼的吻落在脸上前，黄仁俊的手都被李帝努攥在掌心，留在他羊毛大衣柔软温暖的侧兜里。

“他不来我来，”李帝努在黄仁俊耳边说，他看着黄仁俊在屏幕亮光也莹莹发亮的侧脸，戏弄他，小心捏住黄仁俊蜷缩起来的指尖，“他不要我要，他不爱我爱，最爱你。”

#  
“黄仁俊不喜欢我。”李敏亨对父亲说，用一种肯定的语气。他在餐桌上也腰板笔直，昂贵的腕表卡在腕骨上，分寸感十足。

咖啡一寸寸凉下去，餐桌尽头的男人并不在意，只是将报纸翻的哗啦作响，他过了好一会儿才看李敏亨一眼，说：“你不对他好一点儿，我怎么打开亚洲市场?”

“我们可以共赢，您大可不必这样撮合我们，”李敏亨切开盘子里的小番茄，丝毫没有被父亲严厉的语气打击到，他轻微强迫症一样涂好面包然后把小番茄片放进去，“联姻，不过是想榨干联姻对象不是吗?”

咖啡毁了李敏亨早上刚换的衬衫，幸好已经凉透了没怎么伤着人。他很淡定地问家政要来湿巾，准备回房间换衣服。

“我不只你一个儿子，”父亲接过重新盛满热咖啡的杯子，抬眼瞪他，“你最好足够优秀。”

李敏亨低头表示服从，面无表情地背着手清理黄仁俊发过来的消息。他摘掉金丝眼镜，眼睛立刻因为失焦变得无神。

“你的弟弟。”父亲把那个小男孩带回来的时候只是这样轻描淡写地通知了李敏亨，既没有表现出对小男孩的重视也没有对李敏亨怀有任何歉意，仿佛只是带回来什么玩具模型——一个安静乖巧但随时会踩着李敏亨上位的玩具模型。

在母亲去世后的第一年，和他有一半相同血脉的弟弟就住进了家里——如果没有母亲的房子还算家的话。

什么都在改变，李敏亨从那个时候起只能不停的努力，像父亲希望的那样，因为弟弟的到来产生危机感，从而成长为家族不可替代的继承人。他变得有些冷漠固执，感到身体里有些不可言说的东西在流逝。

原来的李敏亨在逐渐变成一个空壳子，这样的认知让他害怕惶恐。直到有一天伯父夸赞他，说“哎呦，敏亨越来越有你老爸的模样了”。

以世俗的标准来讲父亲确实是非常成功的，所以这句话姑且算得上是夸赞。李敏亨心脏短暂的抽搐一下，被击中一般，继而笑笑为伯父斟茶，然后用左手拢一下右手的袖口，微笑：“差的远呢。”

只有黄仁俊没变，他依旧傻乎乎跟在李敏亨后面叫敏亨哥哥，什么都做得好的敏亨哥哥，当然值得黄仁俊崇拜。是他的父亲先察觉到了两个人之间微妙的气氛，然后对向来听话的大儿子提出要求——要和黄家的幺子结婚才行啊敏亨，我会向对方长辈暗示，你也要努力才可以。

然后，李敏亨连最后的避风塘都失去了。

不要把小朋友牵扯进来，这是李敏亨最后的原则，所以要更冷漠一点，最好连见面都不要有。只要看不见，就不会心动了，对吧?

#  
“喔——”聚会的气氛达到了高潮，黄仁俊带着醉意满脸通红地靠在李帝努身上，高中同学聚会总是很热闹，李敏亨难得也来了，依旧是话题中心和讨论焦点。

他一向会做人，所有人都知道李敏亨脾气好又上进，和他做朋友准没错。就算家长说“你看看人家敏亨，你要是有他一般用功我就放心了”——即使是这种话也觉得没有问题。李敏亨好像天生就是优秀的、标准的、模型一样的朋友，有时候想要去酒吧或者夜不归宿，只要有“今晚有Mark一起的啦”当做借口，就可以轻松拿到免死金牌。

至于黄仁俊和李敏亨传闻中的“婚约”，当然不会被刻意拿到台面上说，但是在一群人都变成醉鬼的情况下总是有人会调侃的。

不知道谁先开的头，要在场的人一人讲一个秘密，起初都是些“我爸和我哥的情人是同一个”“我男朋友出轨是因为他喜欢男人”这样的老娘舅趣闻，黄仁俊抱着饮料瓶笑得花枝乱颤，一边和李帝努吐槽一边灌醉自己。

醉鬼们当然不会放过李敏亨，轮到他的时候游戏强制性地变成了真心话大冒险选一个。

李敏亨选了大冒险。

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，往日微翘的眼睛变成杏子的模样，眼角勾出饱满的弧度，显得很天真。

今晚两个人都喝的有点醉，李敏亨简直是来者不拒，烈酒喝了一杯又一杯。黄仁俊则因为葡萄果汁太甜了兑在酒里喝，一不留神就醉的不识东西。

李帝努挠挠黄仁俊的下巴，叫了醒酒汤给灌下去准备带黄仁俊先离开，他起身拿外套的那么一小会儿，几秒钟不到，李敏亨就亲上了黄仁俊。

带着薄薄酒气的、颤抖的亲吻，黄仁俊感觉到侧颊轻柔的触感，不可思议地躲开一点直视李敏亨明亮的眼睛。

他的眼睛圆圆的很亮，因为醉酒甚至更亮一些，里面盛着少年的光——真挚、热烈但也深刻。黄仁俊还没看懂就被李帝努拉了起来。

“哥，”李帝努礼貌性的笑笑，“我的秘密是不是还没说?那就现在说好了，我和仁俊在交往哦。”

李敏亨愣住，然后低声一笑，他酒醒了大半，开玩笑：“刚刚是大冒险而已。”

果然，李敏亨是不喜欢黄仁俊的，现在黄仁俊又有了新男朋友，那之前奇奇怪怪的传闻就可以结束了吧，同学们都有种感觉——以后“李敏亨”和“黄仁俊”这两名字再也不会联系在一起了。

明明什么都没有发生，之前的婚姻传闻从未被证实过，李敏亨也没有说过不喜欢黄仁俊，像是深冬里的曼德拉效应——

其实都还没开始过。

李帝努给黄仁俊套上面包一样的羽绒服，然后是毛线帽和厚厚的针织围巾，他把人弄得像一只蚕宝宝，然后牵着小朋友的手离开。

#  
李帝努第一次见黄仁俊是十四五岁的时候，所以认真算起来他们认识也很久了，那个时候两人介于少年和成人之间，是一个暧昧模糊的阶段。

标志着他成长的第一次梦遗是因为仁俊——小小的、游戏失败而扑进他怀里的仁俊。那天黄仁俊戴了一条白色的发带，他的隐形牙套戴了还没有半年所以笑一笑能看见可爱的小虎牙。

李帝努当时正站在对面看同学们玩游戏，具体是什么游戏根本不重要，他只记得黄仁俊输了以后在同学的起哄声中略带尴尬的站起来，跌跌撞撞地走近然后躲在自己的怀里。

黄仁俊还在抖，李帝努怕他摔倒便下意识地去扶，他震惊于黄仁俊纤细的腰。男孩子的腰也可以这么细吗？一只手就能搂过来，两只手圈在怀里就感觉小的像是要消失了一样。

李帝努在学校里是风云人物，长得帅、学习好、家里还是赫赫有名的财阀，更难得的是虽然为人冷淡但是很有礼貌。

没有那个春心萌动的女孩子会不喜欢这样的男生，她们给李帝努写情书为他卷高裙子边收紧腰线，可这些桃花都飘到了复活岛的石像上，甚至都没有黄仁俊身上柔顺剂的味道对李帝努有吸引力。抱着黄仁俊的时候他有些心猿意马，那个封固住的孔窍被黄仁俊撞开，绵柔的春风吹进去，吹醒了、化开了、撩拨动少年的心。

李帝努抱了一小会儿才恋恋不舍地松开手。他第二天早起把床单塞进洗衣机的时候被隔壁李敏亨嘲笑，李敏亨站在阳台上一边刷牙一边教他怎么使用滚筒洗衣机。

年长一岁的哥哥嘴角缀着白色泡沫，含糊不清地问：“你昨晚梦见哪个小姑娘了?”

李帝努把柔顺剂倒进去，按下按钮启动洗衣机，隔着阳台对李敏亨比了个中指，然后跑到卫生间洗内裤。

果然，在卧室阳台放一个洗衣机是正确的决定，李敏亨的建议总是很有用。但是李帝努有一件事情忘了问——

哥，你早起洗床单是因为梦见谁了呢？

#  
李帝努在吃醋，虽然他自己没有意识到这件事。

黄仁俊轻轻往李帝努身边蹭一下，把手塞进他的大衣侧兜里，握住温暖干燥的手，黄仁俊指尖冰凉，像几尾银鱼在他手中游泳。

“你不要生气，”他挠挠李帝努的掌心，牵着情绪低落的男孩在街上闲逛，向他保证，“刚刚没有亲到嘴巴。”

李帝努垂着眼，因为沮丧所以格外乖巧，他耷拉着眼角，回应：“哦。”

黄仁俊从来没有主动亲吻过李帝努，怀里人身上浅淡的皂香萦绕上来，是他以前没有闻到过的味道。

面包店里橘黄色的烘培光从玻璃墙沁出，爆米花一颗颗爆裂然后被装进环保纸袋，店员把甜食摆到展览台上时看见窗外拥吻的两个人细细地尖叫一声，瞬间脸变得通红。

李帝努骨相优越，眉眼英俊深刻，眸子里反射的点点灯光像是倒映着星河。黄仁俊解开自己的围巾套在他的脖子上把人拉近，紧贴在一起。

他安抚性地亲亲李帝努，然后往前走一点让李帝努站直身子，踮起一点脚尖再次亲吻，先是轻舔几口，然后伸出舌尖勾引李帝努——柔软、潮湿带着微醺的香气。

小狼狗没忍住把人拽进小巷子里，一只手垫在黄仁俊后脑勺一只手摁在墙上，压着亲。他不怎么会接吻，好几次牙齿都磕到黄仁俊的嘴巴，痛的他吸气呼痛。

直到李帝努舔了一下黄仁俊的上颚局势才稍稍改变——黄仁俊电流过身般酥了腰，悄悄抓紧手中的围巾往墙上躲，但也还是痒，忍不住小声叫出来，用带着水光的眼睛看李帝努。李帝努一愣，像一只嗅到肉味的狼一样兴奋，扣住圆圆可爱的脑袋，亲的黄仁俊腿软。

被松开时两个人都脑子晕晕的，嘴巴水亮润红，微张着急促地呼吸，李帝努低头，把脸埋在黄仁俊的肩膀处害羞得轻微颤抖，两个人像是在后巷偷情的小情侣。

“……诺诺。”黄仁俊的尾音还在抖，双腿止不住的打颤。

“嗯?”小狼崽子很乖巧地回应了他，温顺得甚至带着点奶味，软糯的、娇憨的鼻音只有在他的驯养者面前才能自然发出。

“我搞不懂什么是喜欢，”黄仁俊低头亲亲李帝努通红的耳朵，抬手抱住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“但你亲我的时候我的心跳的很快，快的像是要吐出来了。”

“嗯，”李帝努偏偏头把脸贴在黄仁俊柔软的掌心蹭，“好，我爱你，最爱你。”

#  
在一起半年后黄仁俊才慢慢走出单方面失恋的阴影，李帝努纵容他到了过分的地步，有时候连父母都看不下去，但是李帝努巴不得黄仁俊蛮横些——最好除了自己谁都受不了这才好。

于是当年那个笑话李帝努穿裙子的小混蛋变本加厉，不仅在家里摆了李帝努小时候穿裙子的照片还开出来一间客房动不动就闹分居——李帝努回家晚了要睡客房、抱怨一句黄仁俊没有以前温柔了要睡客房，最过分的一次是李帝努祸从口出叫了他一句姐姐，直接被黄仁俊踹下床赶到客房。

有时候也会想起来敏亨哥哥的，那是黄仁俊鲜有的敏感脆弱的时候。

黄仁俊听说李敏亨的生意越做越大，俨然成了家族新的领袖——谁都知道他们家有一个很厉害的继承人，所有人都在夸他，但黄仁俊只是觉得自己以前的喜欢全是对着瞎子抛媚眼，李敏亨活该和他的事业过一辈子。

他每天飞来飞去，和父辈年纪的老狐狸做生意，黄仁俊自那次同学聚会后半年时间都没有再见过李敏亨，要知道他们住同一个别墅群啊!

可再怎么躲着也要见面，钟家的面子李敏亨当然要给足。钟辰乐的成人礼热热闹闹，黄仁俊当然也去，他一个年前就收到了派对请柬和小少爷“要是不来我就把你的姆明全烧了”的郑重威胁。

不过黄仁俊当时还在纠结李敏亨会不会同意当他的男伴呢——真的是很久远的烦恼了。

黄仁俊正一正温莎结，穿好衣服后蛮横地跳到李帝努脚上，踩着他帮忙打领带。

他很少穿西装，领带打得远没有李帝努熟练，一块绸缎皱皱巴巴的被拆了系系了拆，急得嘴巴下意识嘟起，越系不好就贴李帝努越紧，李帝努倒轻松，搂着黄仁俊嘴角啜笑看他小小一只皱着眉头认真和领带较劲。

腰真的好细，李帝努一只手就搂一半，往上摸一点能从胸口摸到肋骨。黄仁俊鼻尖冒出一点汗，脸颊肉盈盈的，看起来比几年前还低幼，长得倒是愈来愈漂亮勾人。

李帝努看了眼腕表觉得时间还早就伸出手来捏黄仁俊的脸，在他耳边吹气，很恶劣地逗弄人家。两个人滚到床上闹了一会儿，他捧着黄仁俊的脚挠痒痒，让小少爷咯咯笑得喘不上气，最后还是钟辰乐打电话来催两个人才跳起来继续收拾。

和李帝努谈恋爱总是很腻歪，黄仁俊坐在钟辰乐的床上和他打游戏，二十四孝好男友李帝努就站在旁边往他嘴里塞坚果。

钟辰乐吼一声“黄仁俊你去上路、去上路”，气场还没出来就被李帝努一眼瞪瘪了，他撅着嘴推黄仁俊，小动作叫他把李帝努支出去。

黄仁俊还指望钟辰乐带他躺赢呢，勾勾李帝努的下巴亲了他一口让人自己玩去。

“我也会打游戏，”李帝努委屈，又逮着黄仁俊亲了好几下把嘴唇弄得通红，“我打的比他好。”

钟辰乐“嘶”得吸一口气差点把键盘甩出去，爆了一个人头后双手合十碎碎念——

“观音在上，信男原一辈子不吃香菜换身边没有情侣狗，哦，哈利路亚。”

“哈，”黄仁俊蹬了一脚被子，因为侧着脸亲李帝努而操作失误，一枪把钟辰乐爆了头，“sorry，sorry……”

“你俩，出去。”

#  
尽管李帝努早就不像当年一样对李敏亨怀有敌意，但是当黄仁俊围在他身边嘘寒问暖时是个正常男人都应该警惕。

敏亨哥哥，敏亨哥哥，李帝努心里知道一点李敏亨当年的家里事，他才不信这家伙对黄仁俊一点感觉都没有，至于为什么放手——管他李帝努什么事。

他只知道黄仁俊的初吻就是李敏亨的，那时候他的仁俊还不是他的——说起这事李帝努就心有余悸。黄仁俊告诉他那纯粹是个意外——甚至是个很糟糕的初吻，但这并不能让李帝努放心，他一边大口嚼着黄仁俊顺手喂过来的巧克力榛子蛋糕一边装作满不在乎的样子说：“你看起来有些遗憾，关于初吻很糟糕这件事。”

“oh， god，”黄仁俊叹了口气去亲吻李帝努，舔干净他嘴角的榛子酱，又给喂了自己没吃掉抹茶面包，“我当时就和你一样，完全不敢张嘴，因为就在接吻前我刚刚吃了一袋泡菜薯片，甚至我的嘴角都是咸味调料。”

关于初吻，那时候黄仁俊和李敏亨的关系还很纯洁。初吻发生的那天他正窝在吊床上咔嚓咔嚓地吃薯片，李敏亨带着果粒酸奶来他家过圣诞夜。

黄仁俊跳起来去拥抱他的时候被吊床绳子拌了一下，整个人扑在地上，身下就是他的敏亨哥哥。

李敏亨看着黄仁俊，亲上来的时候小心翼翼。

黄仁俊记得是靠近嘴角的地方，他不敢张嘴也不敢呼吸，就愣在那里直到李敏亨拿出酸奶递给他，提醒：“薯片。”

“……在嘴角。”

真的是很糟糕的、算不上初吻的初吻。

那一年结束的时候黄仁俊许了一个愿望，他想要和敏亨哥哥永远在一起，这是他二十年来唯一一个没有实现的新年愿望——因为黄仁俊没有把这件事写在日记里。

有些父母总是想方设法满足小孩，黄仁俊的父母就是其中的一对，他们偷看黄仁俊的日记——每年看那么一次，然后圣诞夜的时候假装圣诞老人把礼物藏在袜子里。

所以黄仁俊一直到高中都还相信圣诞老人的存在，他因为这个和物理老师争吵，坚持自己小时候看见过圣诞老人来临时麋鹿滑行出的神迹。

“那是极光!那一年你在北欧不是吗!那是极光啊!”

不管怎么说，就算他在日记里写了父母也不可能把李敏亨打包送给他当床头玩偶，在物理老师给他重建了世界观后黄仁俊把圣诞愿望改成了父母更容易做到的“一辆新版兰博基尼跑车”。

圣诞夜的时候他拿到了跑车钥匙，很酷炫的礼物——绝对值得炫耀的、每个青春期男孩梦寐以求的车子。李敏亨当时就坐在壁炉旁边帮黄妈妈伴番茄沙拉，黄仁俊看过去，知道就在拆礼物之前他们挤在一张小床上睡觉时李敏亨偷亲了他。

那一刻他还以为自己的愿望要实现了呢。

时间拉回到现在，很明显黄仁俊的愿望没有实现，但李敏亨那一年的愿望实现了。

之所以这么强调是因为在此之前李敏亨的愿望总是不能实现，他曾经许愿让母亲快点好起来，结果第二年就失去了她。还曾经许愿不要去上马术课，结果管家下一秒在杂物室找到了躲起来的小孩。总是这样，后来李敏亨就懒得许愿了——反正也不会实现。

时隔多年的许愿是因为那一年李敏亨成年了。需要点仪式感，他想，那就许个愿吧。在钟声敲响之前李敏亨和黄仁俊陷在温暖的沙发上看电视，像两颗沙发土豆，他们吃着吃花椰菜番茄沙拉和烤火鸡，嘴巴和手上都是油，壁炉里木柴噼里啪啦地烧，大火把两个人的脸映得通红。

黄仁俊把巧克力酱挤在松饼上，侧脸咬李敏亨卷好的火鸡肉塔可，含糊不清地说：“恭喜成年，祝你今年愿望成真。”

李帝努的眼神仿佛实质勾在黄仁俊身上，把他硬生生从回忆里拉出来。黄仁俊做个鬼脸嫌弃李帝努小气，眉毛拧成一条线高高翘起来，反倒把李敏亨逗笑了。

“所以，”李敏亨短暂地停顿一下，仿佛在纠结要不要继续问，“过得还好吗?”

到底还是问出来了，他当初能做出什么样的决定如今就能面对这个决定带来的后果，这才是李敏亨。

“当然，”黄仁俊才没想那么多，他耸耸肩，语调轻快上扬，下意识地看向李帝努，他的小男朋友正因为吃醋脸皱成一团，奶凶奶凶的，黄仁俊笑着对李敏亨重复一遍，“当然。”

他又问李敏亨过得怎么样：“我们敏亨哥哥过的好吗？我听说你生意越做越大啦。”

李敏亨越过黄仁俊和李帝努隔空打了个招呼，端起酒杯一饮而尽黄仁俊甚至来不及阻止：“wait，你喝的什么？”

李敏亨拿起桌子上的芝士披萨大口咀嚼，答非所问：“愿望成真了，开心。”

——愿他永远平安喜乐。

#  
其实还有一个秘密，但是在同学聚会上李敏亨丢掉了说出它的唯一机会——那个因为方案失败被父亲扇巴掌教训的夜里，我差一点就动摇了。

你约我看电影那天之前我去的比你还要早，很开心李帝努最后能替我赴约，当然还是有些嫉妒，所以亲你一下。

亲你是因为喜欢你，不是大冒险。

END

M：李敏亨同志杀青了，给小两口一点私人空间。

黄仁俊后来和李帝努在生日会上搞起来了。

钟辰乐气得破了音——

“……你俩，不准在卫生间打炮!”

之所以这么提醒当然是因为这两位有前科，钟小少爷上个月办的home party上他俩在卫生间搞起来了，据说两个人昨天晚上刚做了一次，李帝努没尽兴但是黄仁俊坚持结束好第二天来参加派对。

谁能想喝大了呢，卫生间外面排着长队等“正在施工”的牌子摘下来，鈡小少爷难得当了回服务生站在卫生间门口笑得脸都僵了：“别墅一楼的厕所坏了，请去二楼吧!”

出来的时候黄仁俊脸色潮红脚步虚浮像一只熟透了的软脚虾，一看就是刚搞过。钟辰乐受不了他这副帝王不早朝的昏庸模样赶紧把两个人领到自己房间。

“我要出去玩了，”钟辰乐往身上喷点香水，整理一下自己相当耀眼的橘色头发，“你俩要是敢把我的床单弄脏我就在你们安全套上扎洞。”

黄仁俊压根不理他，小媳妇一样夹这腿走路，还没走到沙发就突然回头可怜兮兮地对李帝努撒娇：“漏……出来了。”

那天钟辰乐的真丝床单没脏，可他房间里价值几十万的红木雕花大沙发被送去清洁，李帝努为了表示歉意还送了一个配对的茶几给钟辰乐。

“你俩没在这个茶几上搞过吧?”

“嘿嘿……”

“他逗你呢，”黄仁俊出来打圆场，给炸毛的钟辰乐顺毛，“绝对没有!”

“那你看着我的眼睛说话啊!”

李帝努第一次和黄仁俊上床的时候多少带了点哄骗的成分，说不疼不疼黄仁俊其实也没信，但真进去的时候还是超出了心里预期小脸一皱当场就和李帝努闹分手。

“出血了!出血了!”

“没有啊祖宗，”李帝努无奈，带着黄仁俊的手往后面摸，然后拿起来叫他自己看，“是润滑油。”

黄仁俊闭嘴，把润滑油顺手抹在李帝努腰上，小猫似的一缩开始哼哼唧唧，再怎么折腾也不吭声了——怕再叫掉面儿。

后来李帝努因为管黄仁俊叫姐姐被赶到客房，这事儿就发生在他俩破处没多久，黄仁俊让李帝努穿裙子叫自己老公这事才算完——

“叫不叫?不叫不给操。”

这么威胁人的也是少见，李帝努哄着他点点头答应了，那句话怎么说的来着?黄仁俊被顶的浑身发软，绕在李帝努腰上的腿滑下来像一条咸鱼被李帝努翻来覆去的煎炸——

少女攻，真的好，裙子越短腰越好。

李帝努舔一口他的耳朵，恶狠狠一顶让黄仁俊尖叫着射了出来，他在黄仁俊屁股上打了一巴掌掀起层肉浪，小声调戏他：“姐姐，老公，你屁股好翘。”

当晚睡客房的是谁呢？是我们穿着小裙子的李帝努呀!


End file.
